4 Man Cell
by DarkennedFlower
Summary: Everyone knows the suspenseful and heart-wretching story of Team 7, from the beginning the realationship had been a rocky one. But if the story changed, and added a more gentler member to the team, what would be different? The answer; Only more chaos.


**Prologue**

-

-

-

-

_Everyone knows the suspenseful and heart-wretching story of Team 7, from the beginning the realationship had been a rocky one. But if the story changed, and added a more gentler member to the team, what would be different? The answer; Only **more** chaos._

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

"Ok, your next Hinata-chan, show us what you learned here at the acedemy."Iruka let a small smile escape his lips, as the silent shy girl came slowly infront of everyone. It was the final test, to see how capeable they were of becoming genin. It was the final test; that would determine how much his pupils have grown. It was Hyuuga Hinata's turn, the shy and soft-spoken girl blushed madly. She wasn't the type that wanted to attract attention towards herself, he knew of her clan and her being exiled but he knew she was a strong girl and she had the capcity to become stronger.

"Ok, Hinata-chan are you ready?"he asked, looking at her, holding her file ready to see what she was capble of.

"We need you to create, atleast three clones of yourself, think you can do that?"Mizuki asked, smiling at her. She blushed, and nodded without saying a word. She performed the handseals, almost flalessly but to slow and she seemed hesistant and unsure a great flaw when in battle but nonetheless she had created three clones of herself.

Iruka placed her score on he file; 84%

He took out one of the Konoha forhead protectors, a big smile grazed his tanned face. "Congratualations, Hinata-chan you passed."He said, placing the headband in her hand firmly. Hinata felt like she was about to cry.

"H-Hai..T-Thank you Iruka-sensei.."She said bowing, and wuickly returned to her seating place.

This - This was only the first step of becoming stronger.

* * *

"Goodjob my boy, your a ninja now!When momma hears she's gonna cook a huge dinner for you!"

"You made me so proud, sweety."

He wished he had someone who would say that. Someone who would encourage him to do his best. But he was alone, he was alone from the start a hated exile, called a monster. _Why_?He didn't know. He was _just_ a kid.

"Did you hear the only not to have passed was, _him_."

"I know, he'll always be a failure, a failure is _always_ a failure you can't change that"

Naruto clutched the swing's handle tighter, his usual playful and cheerful demnor was gone, and replaced by a hurtful feeling. He felt like he was about to cry. He had trained and trained yet he had failed -- again.

He was never accepted by anyone, he only pulled those pranks to get thier attention. He wasn't a bad kid why couldn't they see that? He was capable, he was strong.

Yet, he failed he couldn't even create **one** good clone of himself. The clone he made was gray and dead. A comparison to his heart. His grip tightened. No he wouldn't give up, atleast not, yet. He'd prove them wrong and one day become a great shinobi, he wasn't going to give up.. not yet.

_Believe it!_

* * *

"Aww, I'm so proud of you honey."Sakura's mother hugged her. She had passed with an almost perfect score on her final exam a 98%, and now she was shinobi, a konuochi.

She smiled.

"Yes, Kaa-san I'll be the first shinobi in our family!"

Sakuyai smiled at her daughter."Yes and you'll be a very strong one too."Sakura nodded, a small hestant smile on her face.

"Ano, mother can I have a little bit of time in my room please..?"Her mother nodded. Sakura quickly escaped from the kitchen and made her way to her cherry blossom fraganced room. She sighed. She had actually passed. She couldn't really believe it. She walked towards her room's window, a cool breeze passed by caressing her cheek.

A hazed image passed through her mind, of the person she loved and admired most. She was doing this for him. She was going to be strong enough so she can keep up with him so he can actually notice her. She clenched her fists, pumped it and smiled widely.

"Sasuke-kun, I _will _get you to notice me I SWEAR!"

* * *

Sasuke slammed the door to the Uchiha complex, a scowl on his face as the sound echoed in the empty house. It was like a haunted house. The only light was from the window that was semi-opened.

He walked over to the kitchen, and opened the light, he had passed the acedemy's test with a perfect score, 100, higher than anyone in his class, but that wasn't enough. It wasn't even remotely close to defeat _him._ Sasuke clenched his fists tightly, his eyes became blood red color , the Uchiha tomeo swirled dangerously fast. Just thinking about how weak he was made him angry how his best wasn't good enough, how he was still weak than and now, made him so furious.

He slowly unclenched his fists, knowing getting mad wouldn't really do anything, he needed to train, he needed to become stronger. Sasuke's eyes flickered to the table as he snatched one of the packaged riceballs that he had left on the table, he took his multiple weapons, and walked out the door.

He needed to train.

Because he was still weak, and he wouldn't tolerate it

**4 Man - Cell**

Team 7's Beginning

--

Hyuga Hinata sat on the top row. She sighed while looking at the loud-mouth blonde Naruto Uzamaki or aka her 'crush'. Her heart hurt just seeing the way Naruto drooled over the pink konouchi Haruno Sakura who seemed to only have eyes for the acedemy's heart-throb Uchiha Sasuke. He was all of girls ideal boyfriend good-lucks,strong and not to mention the years number one rookie, every girl loved him that is except for her.

Hinata only had her eyes on Naruto sure he wasn't as good-lucking as Sasuke or nowhere near as smart but he was kind and loving and he was always so determined, she learned from years of watching him. Her world had been filled with joy when she learned Naruto was passing afterall.

She smiled wearily when she saw Sakura hit his head and told him to move. That's when the bickering started, Ino and Sakura and some other Sasuke fangirls were fighting for who had the right to sit next to the Uchiha, while Sasuke just sat there, with his hands intertwined and him glaring at nothing imparticular not paying any attention to the fray he was causing.

"What's so great about him?"Naruto had jumped up on the desk and was now staring straight into Sasuke's coal colored eyes.

"Naruto, get away from Sasuke-kun!"Naruto turned to Sakura his eyes closed then he turned to look at Sasuke, they were nose to nose and face to face.

"Dobe..get out of my face."Sasuke replied nonchantly, but Naruto just grunted

"I don't see what's so good about you, your just a te-"

Naruto lost balance when someone from behind had shoved him a bit forward and caused him to lose the blance in his feet.

The most unpredictble,wierdest, thing happened Sasuke and Naruto had lip-locked. Everyone gasped. A millisecond later both boys were gagging thier hearts out.

Naruto held held his throat, still gagging till he until he sensed a dangerous presence. He slowly turned around and saw enraged pinkette.

He gulped and started to sweat, a nervous laughter escaping his throat dryly, laughing off the pain that was about to be afflicted

"Na-Ru-To!!"

**.......**

With a happy go luck pink-head, to a bruised--no longer active--blonde and a silent Sasuke everything was normal. Iruka looked up and smiled at his graduating class and sighed when he saw Naruto.

"Everyone silence!"Everyone calmed down thier eyes fixated on thier former Chunin instructor. Iruka coughed into his hands and looked up."Now that you all are Genin you do not know how happy and pleased I am with each and everyone of you. It is your first step to the world of the shinobi and now freshly out of the acedemy you can finally call yourselves worthty ninja."Everyone cheered, Hinata smiled and Sasuke glared.

"Silence."Iruka took out a piece of paper and smiled."Each and everyone of you will be assigned to a four man-cell, first group.."

Ino and Sakura were glaring at each other waiting to see which one would be victorious on having there precious Sasuke on there team.

"Team 6 Ino Yamanka,Shikamaru Nara,Kiba Inzuka, and Ai Yukino..."

There was a piercing yell."NOOO WAAY!!"Ino jumped up from her seat. "You can not do this!"Her face was flushed, at the descision Iruka had decided.

"Yamanka sit."Iruka said not bothering to look up from his paper, accustomed to the blonde's random and frustrating outbursts

"But-"

"Sit.".

Ino sat down..Defeated. She looked at Sakura and saw the twinkle of victory in her eyes.

"Ha!Sasuke is soo mine!"Sakura said, giving Ino a taunting peace sign.

"Shut-up!"

"Girls!"

"Sorry,Iruka-sensei."They said in unison,

"Ok Team 7 Sakura Haruno, Naruto Uzumaki."

"Yes!"Naruto exclaimed.

"No.."Sakura whined.

"Sasuke Uchiha."

"Yes!!"

"NO!"

"And Hinata Hyuuga."

"Gaa!! Sensei why does a great ninja like me have to be paired up with _him_."Naruto accusingly pointed at Sasuke."I'm happy I'm with Sakura, Hinata-chan is fine I don't really care but why Sasuke?!"

"Naruto shut-up!"Sakura hissed.

"Well?"The blond demanded, not even listening to what Sakura said.

"The reason Naruto?"Iruka asked."It's because Sasuke graduated ontop of his class while you Naruto, graduated dead-last."Everyone burst out laughing, except Hinata and Sasuke.

Naruto groaned and slumped back into his chair.

**........**

Hinata stared blanky into the clear blue sky feeling empty the words of her 'crush' still rang inside her head _"I'm happy I'm with Sakura and Hinata-chan is fine, I don't really care but why Sasuke?!"_ She walked silently the bento box in her hands. What was she to him? The only bright side was that he remembered her name, she felt like she was about to cry, hearing those words being said by Naruto just hurt.

"Tch.."

She quickly turned around her eyes widened."U-Uc-Uchiha-san?"Sasuke looked at the shy girl, his face still held that uncaring look.

"Yes?"

Hinata blushed."Um I-I Y-You w-what-"

Sasuke stared at her, he never really knew this girl because she was always quiet and kept to herself, he was clueless to wether she was a fangirl or not, she never pestered him or annoyingly screamed out his name, unlike the other konouchi that was going to be placed into his group. He was walking by and had saw her sitting there and her mind seemed pretty clouded, normaly he wouldn't care it was just the way she looked, lonely.

"If your going to be in my cell, I advice you to perk up and atleast try to keep up."He said glaring at her."I don't want you to drag me down."He told her before turning around, and walking away his hands shoved into his pockets.

**........**

"Sakura would you like to eat lunch with me you know to get to know each other since we are on the same team."Naruto said scratching his head, a visible pink blush spreading on his face.

"HELL NO BAKA!"She said landing a punch on his head, her veins throbbing.

Sasuke was walking thier way, still in a nonchantly mood.

Sakura's mood lightened."Sasuke-kuun?"

He looked at her and raised an eyebrow in questioning, she started blushing."Um would you like to eat lunch with me since we are on the same team you know to get to know each other."She asked, her blush darkening as she bowed.

"No.."He said coldy and walked away leaving a broken hearted Sakura.

"Sasuke-kun.."She whispered softly.

**...........**

Team 7 was the only team left, everyone else had already left with thier Sensei's already, Naruto groaned."Why are we the last ones?"

Sakura glared at him."Naruto SHUT-UP!Hey what are you doing?"Sakura looked at Naruto, he was placing an eraser ontop of the door he chuckled.

"That's what he gets for bieng late!"He said jumping off the stool."Naruto that's so childish."Sakura said.**"Shannaro! Baby!"**Inner Sakura yelled, giving a thumbs up.

"N-Naruto-kun.."Hinata whispered softly her fingers intertwined with each other, blushing.

Only Sasuke heard

"Dobe he's an elite ninja he's not going to fall for sucha childish tri-"The door creaked open and a head poped out and the eraser fell. Everyone sweat dropped except Naruto who was laughing, while holding his stomach and pointing at the masked Jounin.

"So much for "elite" Sasuke."Naruto said still laughing."Haha that's what you get for bieng late!!"He pointed at the white-haired-man.

"Sensei."Sakura said.

**"CHA!!That's what he gets for making us wait!"**Inner Sakura screamed victoriously and Hinata had a worried expression on her face.

"My first look at you four and what I can say is I HATE YOU!"

They all silenced.

**............**

**TBC**

**.............**

**A/N:** I decided to rewrite this story :] I liked the diea and I had too many grammar and spelling mistakes. So far the only hints of couples, is One-sided SasuSaku/Naruhina Imma add others xD


End file.
